There's this little thing called L O V E
by felizespana
Summary: A collection of romantic oneshots involving Mexico/AnyMaleNation.


Matthew pulled Esperanza into his arms, letting the shivering girl share his body heat and the warmth of his thick winter coat. A soft sob escaped her lips as she clung to him; his steady heart beat the only thing keeping her grounded. He hummed comfortingly, pressing her to his chest and rubbing her back soothingly.

"H-he left…" Esperanza's voice broke and she sniffled quietly as Matthew lifted her into his arms and walked into his house, gritting his teeth in order to contain his anger. " I know, Es. And I will _kill_ him for leaving you. It's not like he didn't know – he knows better than the rest of us do."

Matthew placed Esperanza on the couch, shrugging off his coat and wrapping the two of them in the fur throw blanket before grabbing his cell phone.

"_This is Alfred F. Jones's office. How can I help you?_" A bored female voice recited on the other line.

"Hey, Phoebe, it's Matthew. You know, Al's brother?" He cradled Esperanza in his arms as the secretary made a small noise of recognition.

"_Hey, Matt! What's up?_"

"Nothing really. Is Al in – I need to talk to him."

"_Yeah, I'll transfer you over to him now. Have a great day, Matt!_"

"Thanks, Phoebes."

Esperanza rested her head on Matthew's shoulder as Alfred's voice rang out from the phone's receiver.

"_HEY BROSKI! What's crackin'?_" Alfred chirped happily, leaning back in his chair as he waited on Matthew's reply.

"Your head if you come anywhere near Esperanza anytime soon without me or Arthur being there." Matthew snapped, tightening his hold on Esperanza unconsciously as she whimpered. "Sorry, Es…"

Alfred's eyes widened in confusion, "_Wait, _what_? I didn't do _anything_ to Es. I had to go to work and –_"

"You _left_ her, you idiotic hoser! That's _enough_. Did you forget that your 'precious girlfriend' was autophobic? Or did you just choose to ignore it?" Matthew glared at a picture of Alfred on his coffee table simply because he couldn't glare at him.

Alfred was silent on the other line. "_Where is she, Matt? Is she okay?_" Matthew could hear shuffling on Alfred's side and kept glaring at the picture.

"As if I'd tell you. It's your fault she's freaking out." Matthew nuzzled the top of Esperanza's head to comfort her.

"_Matthew, please. I didn't mean to leave her. I honestly forgot. I'm sorry… Just… _please_ tell me_." It was rare to hear Alfred begging, let alone apologizing, so Matthew gave in.

"She's with me." He replied, absently stroking Esperanza's hair in order to calm her. "We're in Quebec."

Alfred took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself. "_Okay… Can I come up and apologize to her? Matt, I feel horrible about this._" He ran an agitated hand through his hair and exhaled through his nose. "_Please?_"

Esperanza looked up at Matthew. "Let me talk to him." Matthew chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "Hold on, Al."

"_Alright_…" Matthew handed Esperanza the phone warily, leaning back against the couch in exasperation.

"Alfred?" Esperanza questioned, fiddling with the edge of the blanket wrapped around her.

"_Es? Oh, God, Es I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave and I had to go to work –_"

Esperanza snorted, officially cutting him off. "Al. Stop, honestly, you sound pathetic. I am fine, a little shaken, but fine."

"_Does that mean you forgive me?_"

"It means that you suck and I'm done dating you."

"_Es, you don't mean that… This is the only time –_"

" –One of five, actually."

"_Esperanza, please don't…_"

"Good-bye, Al." Esperanza ended the call – and turned Matthew's phone off for good measure – and tilted her head back up to look at Matthew, who's violet eyes bore a mixture of shock and admiration.

"I would have thought you would have forgave him." He tilted his head down and kissed her forehead.

"After something like that, I would never forgive him. Five times ought to teach him not to leave someone who was afraid of being alone _alone_. And I think you have some sort of sixth sense when it comes to damsels in distress." She leaned her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes as his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Is that what we're calling you now? A damsel? I know _you _Esperanza; I know when you're upset. Besides," Matthew smiled down at her, violet eyes mischievous, "You try to avoid coming up here when it's cold."

"I needed someone. You were the first person I thought of."

"That's funny, I'm normally the _last_ person people think of – if they think of me at all."

"Well, they're assholes." Matthew chuckled, nuzzling her shoulder. "I missed having you around, Es. Really." Esperanza tilted his face up, cobalt eyes meeting violet before she softly connected their lips.

"I know. I missed you too."

Oh my lord, what did I just write? *hides under desk*

So – obvious things in this fic that are actually _not_ obvious.

1. Mexico is autophobic. (AKA, she's terrified of being alone)

2. America is in D.C., but he has his own little office thing in which he has a secretary named Phoebe – who is based off of all of my friends. I might include her in ODAD.

3. Mexico and America were in an established relationship. Which failed.

4. Canada is _extremely_ protective over Mexico. _Extremely_. Obviously, it's a little more than platonic sibling protective-ness but I doubt Mex minds.

5. Although it isn't that cold in Canada _now_, I felt like it being cold would add to the fic somehow. I don't know; don't judge me! *hides again*

I'm almost sure that's it…

I will update ODAD (will try to) every Sunday. I'm just at a writer's block for this _one part_ in Chapter Two. Any suggestions would be loved.

This, btw, is the first of a series of oneshots that are Mexico/AnyMaleNation. I don't know why, I just felt like it.

Besos!

feliz


End file.
